<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Valentine's Fluff by AU_Ruler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449665">Tiny Valentine's Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler'>AU_Ruler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Ray &amp; Vav (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesecake, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Snippet, Valentine's Day Fluff, ash samaya has powers, but i cant actually remember, i feel like ive written something very similar another v-day, superhero Ash Samaya, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hey, catch.” Ash quickly threw her hands up, catching the deep red heart box thrown at her face. She turned it over in her hands and raised an eyebrow toward her girlfriend.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Samaya/Hilda (X-Ray &amp; Vav)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiny Valentine's Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First paragraph from/inspired by here https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/182806367541/writing-prompt-761</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, catch.” Ash quickly threw her hands up, catching the deep red heart box thrown at her face. She turned it over in her hands and raised an eyebrow toward her girlfriend. “I’ll be back with more stuff after work, I just didn’t want you to think I forgot or anything.” The other girl said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I know you won’t,” Ash said and walked over to softly kiss Hilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda smiled and nodded. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>In the next bit of time Hilda and Orf were off to the lab and Ash was alone. Unlike Hilda, she'd actually taken off work today. Though Hilda didn't know that. She smiled to herself.</p><p>It'd been both harder and easier than she'd thought it'd be to get everything past Orf. Hilda, it wasn't too hard to sneak around. It wasn't that Hilda didn't notice things, she was just too fast for Hilda to notice. Orf was different. The robot could pick her up almost even at her top most speeds. So far it couldn't, and she didn't think Hilda would change that, but back before she'd told Hilda who she was Hilda'd gotten close. That was years ago now, though.</p><p>Ash grabbed the ingredients, sparkling juice, candles, and chocolate from their hiding places. The first thing to make was the cheesecake. It was the one thing she'd never made before. And it kinda scared her. But that's why she was making it first. Everything else she had down and she could prepare the rest of the food as she worked so she would have as long as she needed to make the cheesecake perfect. She smiled and set her laptop on the counter. If only her speed worked for making food.</p><p>The very first cheesecake was wonky, liquidy in the middle and completely burnt on top. She frowned at it. How she managed it, she didn't know. But it was fine, she still had time and the second one came out better if still burnt. As the third one baked she dressed the table with a pink table cloth that faded into white at the edges and set it for dinner. Disappointingly, the third one had a large crack running straight through the middle like it'd been sliced by a knife. Ash sighed, but she still had some time, and got the fourth one ready and in the oven. This time it came out fine till she drizzled the chocolate on it. The cheese cake crumbled like a mudpie turned dry. Thankfully, by the time supper was ready, the fifth one was out and actually perfect. Even with the chocolate drizzled on top and the large strawberry rose in a bed of whipped cream in the center. With it done and on the counter, she breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>Minutes after she set the cheesecake down Orf flew into the room. She looked at the clock on her laptop in surprise. That had taken longer than she'd expected. But at least she was done in time. She left the kitchen after returning Orf's greeting to intercept Hilda.</p><p>'Welcome back." Ash kissed Hilda, wiping away the smear of grease on Hilda's cheek, before she looked down at what she held in her hands. It was a small stuffed bird with yellow and red fur. "What is this?"</p><p>"Your other gift," Hilda said. "It has a police scanner in it so you can put it on your desk without anyone questioning it."</p><p>Ash smiled softly. "Thank you." This way she'd actually know when to help. Also she could get better stories even quicker. She took her girlfriend's hands in her own. "It's my turn now."</p><p>She led her girlfriend into the kitchen, walking backwards to see the way Hilda's eyes widened at everything.</p><p>"How did you have time to do this?"</p><p>"I took off work." Ash shrugged.</p><p>Hilda rolled her eyes with a smile. "You didn't have to."</p><p>"I know," Ash said with an echoing smile. "But I wanted to."</p><p>As they kissed, behind them, they heard a clatter. Everything in Ash froze at once. They turned and there Orf was, looking incredibly apologetic, with the cheesecake tipped over on the floor. "No..." Ash said quietly, dismayed more than she probably should be. She'd spent <em>so long</em> on that.</p><p>"It's fine," Hilda said with a shrug.</p><p>"But-" Ash went to protest, but Hilda just walked past her. To the cheesecakes she hadn't realized she'd left on the counter. Hilda took a bite of the fourth one and hummed, glancing to the other ones. "You put quite a lot of work into this, didn't you?"</p><p>"I just wanted it to be good for you," Ash said. </p><p>"It's really good," Hilda said, in that frank voice where Ash knew she wasn't lying. Not that Hilda had ever had the habit of lying. Her girlfriend came up to her, holding up a fork with a bit of the cheesecake on it. With a chuckle Ash ate it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>